


皆大欢喜

by Asteraster



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteraster/pseuds/Asteraster
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf, Bard the Bowman/Thranduil, Kíli (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	皆大欢喜

*

“然后，那支箭不偏不斜的插进了巨龙的鳞片里。它带着咆哮声飞向空中，然后又直直的掉了下来。整片湖水都被烤干了，它的尸体足足有两个粮仓那么大。”  
  
  
围在巴德身边的孩子们发出欢呼声，做出各种庆祝的动作来。事实上有些庆祝动作太过火了，巴德不得不探过身子去，把一对已经在地上扭打起来的双胞胎努力分开。  
  
  
一切结束后的第二天，长湖镇的居民就开始着手重建起了家园。对于这种事，巴德义不容辞，然而他低估了大家对于屠龙者的敬仰之情，人们迅速地把他拥戴成了一位领导者，而让一位领导者亲自搬砖递瓦，哪怕他本人非常情愿，也实在是太不应当了。  
  
  
在巴德无数次表示“连女士们都亲自参与了重建工作，我不能袖手旁观。”之后，一位苦于无法在事业和家庭中找到平衡的女士提出了建议。  
  
  
“如果您一定要帮忙的话，请帮我照看一下孩子吧。”  
  
  
再然后，整个长湖镇的小鬼头都在巴德家聚齐了。  
  
  
雪歌一直很喜欢孩子，蒂尔达巴不得有人能跟她一起玩，而巴恩，留下一个“你可以。”的目光以后，坚定的扛起斧子加入重建大军去了。  
  
  
好在对于小鬼头们来说，听大英雄讲屠龙故事是件永远也不会腻的事情。  
  
  
“那矮人们呢？他们怎么样了？”一个女孩问到。  
  
  
“矮人们夺回了自己的家园，按照约定和我们分享了一部分山中的财富。说实话，还挺想念那群吵吵闹闹的矮人的，记得那次他们破门而入，就像......”  
  
  
嘭！  
  
  
“......一群发情的公山羊。”巴德咽下了后半句话，一步跨向前，把孩子们护在身后。余光里，他看见雪歌抄着一根烧火棍，从厨房里跑了出来。  
  
  
“看！一个矮人！”在巴德还处于震惊的状态中时，孩子们最先认出了来客。  
  
  
......  
......  
  
  
30分钟后  
  
......  
......  
  
  
“所以你要和陶瑞尔求婚？”  
  
  
“没错！”名叫奇利的矮人重重的点了下头，并且假装忽视了雪歌举得更高的烧火棍。

*

“陶瑞尔说你拒绝了她！”雪歌愤怒的一步跨出来。巴德没想到自己的女儿还有这么……情绪化的一面。龙被杀死以后，陶瑞尔常常来拜访。说是拜访不太准确，巴德自始至终没能和这位女精灵说上过几句话。每次门铃响起以后，冲过来开门的永远是雪歌，然后她们会连同家中所有的枕头和毛毯一起藏进阁楼里，不到天亮绝不出来。他觉得自己有点明白两个姑娘间总是消耗大量蛋糕和茶的窃窃私语的具体内容了。  
  
  
“我不会和你有进一步的发展……”雪歌开始一字一句的复述。  
  
  
“除非获得舅舅的同意，”奇利替她补完了后半句，“所以我去问了舅舅，他同意了。”  
  
  
“等等，”今天的信息量有点超出巴德所能接受的上限，“你的舅舅，指的是索林·橡木盾？”  
  
  
奇利给了他一个“你以为呢”的眼神，“聘礼和文书已经上路了，不过菲力有些不放心，说最好让巴德和精灵王谈一谈，因为你是精灵之友。”  
  
  
“比尔博才是，你应该找他。”  
  
  
“不，你是‘精灵’之友。”一个引号的手势，加上一个眨眼，奇利觉得似乎还不太够，又加上一句，“我们都知道的。”  
  
  
巴德觉得需要谈一谈“我们”具体都有谁。  
  
  
*

平心说，陶瑞尔是个好姑娘，重建时前前后后帮了不少忙，而且她和别的精灵不太一样，不像他们一样每天只知道写写诗，唱唱歌。巴德甚至很少见过陶瑞尔安安静静地坐在一个地方，他不止一次担心过自家阁楼地板的牢固程度。不过一个风……  
  
  
嘭！  
  
  
……风火火的精灵也挺好的……巴德在头脑里咽回了后半句话。他为什么就不能给房门上道锁呢。  
  
  
陶瑞尔冲了进来，见到奇利时发出了一种小动物般愉快的声音，他们紧紧拥抱在一起，她的脸紧紧地埋在他衣服的毛领上。  
  
  
紧接着进来的是莱戈拉斯，一副松了一口气的表情。  
  
  
“你们都在这里，”精灵王子把手里的一卷牛皮纸递给巴德，索林的火印已经被挑开了。“我提前看了，抱歉。上面的措辞可能不太符合Ada的接受范围，我不想让这个挑起什么无谓的战争，让那群半兽人捡了便宜。”  
  
  
“‘吾闻精灵素有将终身托付于搭救性命者之俗……’莱戈拉斯，这是真的么。”忽略了前面一长段极富挑衅性质的问候，巴德决定直接从正文部分看起。  
  
  
“这是菲力编的，不然舅舅不会同意的。”奇利骄傲地挺了挺胸。  
  
  
巴德接着把信看了下去，“矮人一族素来女眷稀少，且以长须为美。吾常恐吾侄不能觅得佳侣……”他抬头看了眼奇利光滑的下巴，年轻矮人正和女精灵玩衣服上的绳结玩得不亦乐乎。  
  
  
“我舅写了啥。”奇利问，手里的绳结被陶瑞尔猛然拽走。  
  
  
“……他说希望你和陶瑞尔的婚礼成为矮人与精灵伟大友谊的一个开端。”  
  
  
巴德觉得自己有点怀念屠龙的日子。

*

巴德已经是这周第三次假装看不见奇利把一封情书压在他家厨房阳台的一块砖下面了，在未来几个小时内，他还得第三次假装看不见陶瑞尔红着脸偷偷把情书取走。  
  
  
不过这回陶瑞尔是正大光明进来的，她的脸庞愉快得甚至有些发亮，雪歌冲下来，两个女孩隔着大约有张拉开的弓那么远的距离交换了几个眼神，然后尖叫着抱在一起。  
  
  
巴德从一堆高分贝噪音和大笑声中勉强辨认出了“瑟兰迪尔”和“同意”两个词。他没想到一贯对矮人态度不甚友好的精灵王这回竟然点了头。  
  
  
这事得从两天前开始说起。  
  
  
——————这里是时光如水岁月如歌的分界线——————  
  
  
“我只看到了聘礼，或许你是来和我解释文书的去向的？”瑟兰迪尔从树枝间的阴影中慢慢走出来，他穿着一件日常的便服，失去了王冠束缚的金发尽数垂下来，搭在肩上。  
  
  
“呃……王子殿下让我转交。很抱歉，弄丢了，或许夹在和密林的运输清单里了。”作为一个单身父亲，巴德对于把食物弄熟有一手，能把最吵闹的小鬼头哄睡着，甚至会给蒂尔达编辫子，不过睁眼说瞎话实在不在他的擅长事情当中。  
  
  
而且他还在不停和精灵王那只硕大的坐骑作斗争，努力把衣角从大角鹿的嘴里扯出来。这玩意最近和他越来越自来熟，每次巴德来访都担心自己被鹿角“无意间”顶出去。  
  
  
“我能定夺出兵的对象，却不能定夺树枝抽芽的时刻，有些事由两位国王出面并不是合适的。”对于巴德的胡言乱语，精灵王只是挑了下眉，“我只是好奇为何他们让你来传递这个消息。”  
  
  
“放开巴德，他只有这么一件衣服。”想了想，瑟兰迪尔又补充了一句。  
  
  
“他们似乎觉得自从上次翻船被精灵救上岸以后，我和精灵王就结下了深厚的友情。”那只是一次事故，每个水手都会遇到。巴德甩了甩手上大角鹿黏糊糊的口水，决定不去对关于衣服的话题进行反驳。  
  
  
——————这里是又往前倒两天的分隔线——————  
  
  
“为什么让我去说？”巴德把手里的牛皮纸卷好，揣进怀里。他并不觉得在这件事上，自己是比密林王子更好的人选。  
  
  
“索林对于聘礼意外的大方，Ada虽然和矮人有一些不愉快，毕竟是陶瑞尔的选择，他没法横加干涉。”莱戈拉斯顿了一下，认真地看着巴德说。“而且大家都知道，我Ada一贯比较听得进去你说话。”  
  
  
巴德还是比较想知道“我们”到底都有谁。

*

  
“我愿意。”陶瑞尔蹲下来，对着奇利的眼睛认真地说出了这三个字。她把一颗树苗递给矮人，按照精灵的传统，矮人会把它种在孤山的大门前。不过为了树的生命着想，他们最终决定一起把它种在河谷广场的中央。  
  
  
号角齐鸣，矮人的手握住精灵的手，他们的额头紧紧地抵在一起。  
  
  
巴德想不出比一场婚礼更能庆祝河谷邦重建完成的事情了，过去一个月以来，婚礼成为了所有人茶余饭后谈论的焦点，雪歌甚至带着妹妹搬进了密林暂住，她坚持要参与婚礼的每一个细节。最值得庆祝的是，随着重建的完成，小鬼头们也一个个地被妈妈们领回了家。  
  
  
一切真是再好不过了。  
  
  
除了……  
  
  
“瑟兰迪尔！让那头该死的鹿放过我侄子的头发！他长不出像样的胡子已经很让人担心了！”索林中气十足的喊声从草坪那边传过来。  
  
  
“不！我弟弟只是年轻！再过几年他就有胡子了！”接着是菲力辩解的声音。  
  
  
巴德决定不去加入这场骚乱，矮人和精灵的事情就让他们自己解决去吧。天气马上就要转暖了，河谷邦需要运转起来，还有许多事等着他去操心。  
  
  
而且两位当事者根本对身边的混乱熟视无睹，陶瑞尔紧紧地抱着奇利，把一绺沾着大角鹿口水的头发拨开以后安心地将脸埋进了剩下的头发里。矮人的身上带着炉火和麦酒的气息，她把笑声填进那些气味里，并且暗暗在心中发誓再也没有什么能够把他们分开。  
  
  
不过奇利是一个十分具有好奇心的矮人，在尽情享受新婚的快乐之前，他要先提出一个问题。  
  
  
“巴德到底是怎么说服瑟兰迪尔的？他看上去可不太友好。”  
  
  
“不是巴德，我和殿下做了一个交换，一条关于人类的小常识，换一个点头。”陶瑞尔把自己从拥抱中放了出来，心虚地找了下巴德的方位，“我告诉陛下，依照人类的习俗，他们往往会对有救命之恩的人以身相许。”  
  
  
新人那边的骚乱最终停歇了下来，巴德现在只能听到奇利那独具矮人特色的笑声了，他顺着笑声看过去，陶瑞尔的红发在阳光下闪耀着火焰的色彩。  
  
  
该回家了，他转过身，没想到和精灵王正好撞了个照面。  
  
  
“我以为你和陶瑞尔在一起……”巴德觉得天气有点热，果然春天要来了。  
  
  
精灵死死地盯着他，像是有话要说。  
  
  
大角鹿从后面轻轻地顶了一下巴德的腰，吓得巴德又往前窜了一步。  
  
  
“呃……抱歉……它吓到我了。”巴德还没有离瑟兰迪尔那么近过，他开始努力寻找一切能够转移注意力的东西。  
  
  
“等等……那头鹿角上是什么？树枝？”巴德庆幸自己找到了个新话题。  
  
  
“我觉得你家门口需要一棵树。”精灵回答道。  
  
  
————这里是故事以后的故事的分界线————  
  
  
“所以这就是全部了？”阿拉贡在石头上磕了磕烟管，对于见瑟兰迪尔，他多少有点忐忑。为了化解“Ada在别人心中的妖魔形象”，莱戈拉斯给他讲了这个故事，“我还是比较好奇聘礼的部分，迎娶一位美丽的精灵，需要多少金子？”  
  
  
“精灵不需要任何金子来证明爱的价值，和他们定下终身，只需要付出一颗真心。不过矮人往往会送出和心上人等高的宝石。”  
  
  
莱戈拉斯觉得人皇的表情有些僵硬。  
  
  
“你不用操心这些，反正我家已经有一个不洗头的人类了，Ada一定会同意的。”  
  
  
想了一想，莱戈拉斯又加上了一句让阿拉贡更加莫名其妙的话。  
  
  
“何况在黑门前我还救了你的命。”

-END-


End file.
